


In the Name of Love

by MicrosoftBottom



Series: Happy Ending AU [1]
Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: Aged up characters, Bottom!Ray, Gay, M/M, Sad!Ray, The Promised Neverland AU, top!norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftBottom/pseuds/MicrosoftBottom
Summary: *AU*Norman never got shipped out.Emma chose to become a mom.Isabella jumped off the cliff after the kids escaped.Gilda and Don got shipped out.The kids managed to survive outside the farm.
Relationships: Isabella/Leslie (The Promised Neverland), Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Series: Happy Ending AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992424
Kudos: 79





	In the Name of Love

It was early. The sun had just risen, and all 15 of the young adults and teens were awake. The teenagers were playing in the yard. Emma was making breakfast. It was a typical morning, except for one thing. Mom.

She wasn’t smiling at the younger kids. She wasn’t helping to pass out plates. She wasn’t.. there. M- Isabella. Isabella was dead now, everyone was free. There was no proof of her existence. The children had all forgot about her. Everyone but Ray. Of course, it’s hard to forget your birth mother, especially without infantile amnesia, but he was managing. He had Norman, and Emma, and the rest of his siblings, and that was all he needed.  
Norman. His boyfriend. Of course, it was a bit odd at first. They grew up together, and while that would normally strengthen their relationship, they always thought of each other as siblings. They were always close. It was always Norman, Ray, and Emma. She was surprised when she found out, but she was as supportive as ever.

Today was Ray’s 22nd birthday. Emma was making his favorite, peanut butter pancakes. Norman was still in bed, with Ray, holding him tightly. The older teens knew what had happened, but the younger ones were oblivious to why Ray was yelling the previous night.  
Anyway, Ray’s birthday! Let’s skip ahead a bit. To the beginning of the day.

*Ray’s P.O.V.*

The sun. The first thing I saw was the sun. As always, I opened my eyes, and there it was. It’s too early for this.  
“Wake up, Ray~”

That voice. That irritating, but alluring voice.  
“G’morning, Norman.”

“There’s my sleeping beauty!”

“Shut up, it’s too early.”

I could hear him chuckle. He pressed a kiss to my temple and climbed out of bed.  
“Hey, let’s get up, okay? Emma’s making breakfast.”

“Fine.. Carry me, peasant~”

“Yes, oh regal birthday man~”

He picked me up, and held me close. Then he carried me to the kitchen were Emma was setting the table.  
“Oh, hey! Good morning Norman!”

“Morning, Emma.”

“Happy birthday, Ray! I made peanut butter pancakes!”

“Thanks Emma. Norman, set me down please.”

So he sits me in a chair, and Emma calls everyone in from the yard to shower and come eat. It’s so amazing. Having a happy birthday with all the people I’ve ever cared about. People who aren’t just staying with me for survival, but because they enjoy my company.

“Say ‘Happy birthday’ to Ray, everyone!”

“Happy birthday, Ray!!”

I laugh. “Thanks everyone.”

Everyone’s laughing. Everyone’s having fun. Everyone cares about everyone else. This is it. This is what I wanted. A family. I have friends, and an amazing boyfriend, and the children under 10 are sleeping peacefully in the infirmary.

*Narrator P.O.V.*

Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention. With all the demons focused on plants 4 and 2, our heroes made it back to plant 3, where they were raised by Isabella. So they redecorated, and made this farm their home. They’ve disabled contact with the demons, and made doors in the walls! Children from other plants can come and go as they please.

This is the real happy ending. Ray has a home. Isabella’s with Leslie. And while Gilda and Don aren’t here, they’re happy too.

This is where I say goodbye, reader. I bid you farewell, and wish you luck. Now hide the device, reader! Your shipment date has come...


End file.
